A Deal Gone Upside Down
by SerpentineGateKeeper
Summary: Faun, Once a glorious Thalmor has now fallen into the hands of a Daedric prince. The High Elf has to fix all the wrongs that were made in his name and hopefully find the criminal responsible for it, it is up to the Elf (Or should I say Man) to travel across Skyrim, meet new companions and battle with old foes. side note: I do not own Skyrim nor beta.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1** Eyes Open, Door Shut!

_The world around me has gone dark, grim and silent like when one is asleep or in deep thought. How was I supposed to know that my own mother was keeping an eye on me, did she know how much I accomplished to receive the affection I deserve._

_Well that does not matter now, she completely loathes me and does not want anything to do with me just like everyone else. Betrayal shall be my insanity, my darkness and my only friend for I will not allow myself to become another victim to that of light._

"Not a healthy thought to keep, my dear boy." A male voice would echo throughout the dark realm, at first there was nothing but an endless darkness covering everything. neither light nor figures to see except the High Elf himself in fine blue clothes with a fur coat that matched, "Holding onto such grudges is no fun at all, try being free minded." The voice echoed on as the elf looked around with grim eyes.

"Who are you? You sound like my father and yet, you're not. What do you want" Faun demanded from the voice, he was in no mood to deal with more people. Before he was going to shout again, a hand came out of nowhere and grabbed him by the ear which made the elf shriek when he felt his ear get pulled on.

"Is that any way to speak to your savior? You should be glad that I am here." From the echoing voice came the only daedric lord that managed to snatch Faun's soul from crossing over, "I managed to snatch you in time before you ended up like the rest of the souls, why? Because I have an offer just for you" As the shadowy figure came closer to Faun, the elf had a pretty good feeling that this lord has a name and he was sure he was being punished for straying off his path.

"Wait… before I hear of your offer, might I know your name?" Faun was not going to take this lightly since he had a feeling he was talking to either Sithis or some other god, "First things first, I will allow you to roam free in the mortal world again." The Daedric lord remained a shadowy figure a bit longer so that Faun was unable to see or notice him quick.

"I ace… wait a minute, what's the catch?" Faun felt like a fool for almost accepting the offer without finding out what the daedric lord wanted.

"Well, it's simple you simpleton. All you have to do is give me your mortal name and exchange it for a second chance to live, with a new name of course." The daedric god circled around the boy and patted him on the head like a pet, "I…what? Why would I give you my birth name?" Faun had a slight uncomfortable feeling about this deal and yet, he could not help but say yes to it.

"Let me put it lightly for you, idiot! I am giving you a second chance to live because I like you and I have been watching you for the past few winters." The daedric god was growing impatient with the elf now, he wanted the questioning to end so his deal could be accepted.

"Um, you've been watching…me? This whole time…" the high elf was now feeling uneasy around this god and just the thought of being watched sent a chill down his spine.

"Yes, I have been watching you and I know that you have an odd obsession with furry and scaly creatures, I also know that you curl up in your sleep a lot." The daedric lord was starting to enjoy seeing the high elf become squeamish, "I also know that you hate it when others make fun of your height, and you enjoy watching a certain person preform stunts."

"Okay, stop right there! I do not have an obsession with creatures, I do not WATCH people and I certainly don't like being watched when I sleep!" – Faun yelled

"You do like yelling a lot, just shut up for a moment. All I am saying is that I like you, more than the other gods" – Daedric lord

"Well, I suppose you do have a point… (Thought: an odd one that) I guess respect is in order and you deserve it." – Faun

"Good, because I do deserve some respect from you. Now tell me your name and I will tell you mine, deal?" the daedric prince grinned, wanting the elf to answer with his name so he could say his own name.

"My name is Faun, Please to meet you…?" Faun waited to hear what the god's name was and hopefully it was not Molag Bal since he read about that daedric prince.

"You can call me…" before the god could say his name, he transformed into his mortal form. A man dressed in noble clothes with two half's of different colors, light and dark purple stripe patterns on the right. Light and dark red stripe patterns on the left, "Sheogorath" he gave the shocked high elf a smile before he snapped his fingers and turned the dark place into his realm.

This was the only daedric prince Faun ever wanted to meet, he read of Sheogorath and knew very little of the prince yet he knows what type of god the man was. "You're the daedric prince of… Madness! But why choose me and not some other mortal?" The high elf started to worry about accepting the deal now; getting the catch from this god was not going to be easy now.

"Again, as I said before. I like you and I wanted to give you a second chance, I enjoy watching your little mortal world go up side down plus you make me laugh." – Sheogorath

"I guess I have no choice but to accept your offer or risk being ripped apart by the other gods." – Faun

"It's settled then, you can go home with a new name and appearance, do enjoy your role…Erm, and I meant life." Sheogorath rubbed the back of his head and chuckled when he snapped his fingers to a portal to skyrim.

"Wait! What do you mean by new appearance…" before Faun could reach out to grab a hold of the daedric prince, he was pulled into the portal by force.

"See you the next time we meet again, Sheogorath!" The daedric lord walked over and waved to the elf before the portal closed.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!" the high elf yelled loudly for all the daedric lords to hear or hopefully they heard him as he was thrown a cross each realm, the feel of each one he passed through would give him a rush of adrenalin through his body; changing him one bit at a time until he came falling out of the sky like a meteor face first.

His arms swinging around like he was trying to stop himself from falling and kicking his legs until he made himself switch around so he would land back first, "DAMN YOU, MAD LORD!" he shouted before crashing into the ground; A crater was made when he smashed into the ground hard.

From Whiterun, a watch guard spotted what seemed to be a meteor? At first the guard was going to ignore it but the rumbling sound and feeling the ground shake, it was not a good sign and this needed to be reported. All that lived near could hear and feel the rumble, the farmers all looked over at the rising dust and the farm animals quickly hid in their stables. The horses broke out from their stables and made a run for it to the hills, something was coming and the animals were the first to leave for safety.

The guards at the watch tower made their way to investigate the crater, weapons ready for any attack that might happen and what they saw next was a shocking surprise.

"GET OUT OF MY WAY!" The figure from the dust yelled, quickly making his way out of the crater and left the guards in shock to see a man running into the field with nothing but pants on.

"Did you guys just see that?" One guard would say

"I think he was a drunken Nord?" the other guard would answer

After ditching the guards without a word, the man ran fast to the nearest river he could find and without stopping to take a breath. He soon fell to his knees in shock when he made it to a nearby swamp, "That… that bastard!" his appearance was no longer a high elf but a noble man with short black hair pushed back.

"How…" he was in complete shock now that his calm, charming voice changed to a charming Scottish voice. This was all new to him and how much longer will it take till his completely changed, "How long will it take… till I forget my real appearance and…name." he thought to himself as he stared at his reflection.

**Writer's note:** Sorry that I took so long to make a new story but I am back with a new story and new characters (from the original skyrim game). I will continue making more chapters and hopefully it is a little better.

After spending his whole day wandering the fields near Whiterun, the young man blacked out during his outrage when a guard charged him for walking around with only pants on. The next thing he remembered was walking into a giant's campground and sat right next to a giant, the giant was surprised to see a little human sitting beside him but he stayed alert just in case this little man tried to steal from him or his mammoths.

"Why is this little man sitting beside me? He must be either crazy or adores my kin like those others who bring their offerings to me." The giant thought to himself as he watched the little man roam, listening to the little man's rambling and watching him cook some elf meat which left the giant bombarded when he was offered a piece.

"This little man must be off his rocker if he plans on staying here; well I guess it won't hurt to let the little man sleep here." The giant continued to talk to himself in his thoughts as he ate and stayed alert throughout the whole night, until he fell asleep.

The next morning was a big surprise for the young man, he found himself resting next to the sleeping giant.

"What the oblivion… why am I here? And why was I sleeping next to a giant!" he quietly whispered to himself as he slowly stood up and quietly backed away, not wanting to wake the giant and deal with having to giant chasing him.

"Don't worry yourself, lad." A voice would speak in his inner thoughts

"What? Who's there?" the young man whispered as he looked around to see who was there with him

"I am your inner thoughts, or should I say another part of you." A chuckle would echo in the young man's head, "I am the more fun part of you, I found myself **BORED**! Just sitting quietly in the back of your head, be happy that I didn't let you sleep out in the field"

"In my… am I going mad!" the young man tried his best to keep his voice low while sneaking out of the giant's camp.

"Not mad pre-say just a little loony, now try to talk to yourself in public. Bad for your health and all"

"How can I not talk to myself if you're in my head and chattering a lot! I won't be able to focus at all"

"Hey! I am you and I can't help myself at times but the best way is to stop talking to yourself right about... Now"

Before the young man could continue talking, he stood up straight to turn and leave when he bumped into a hunter. Making the young man fall on his arse, the hunter stumbled a bit but rose one eyebrow at the lad.

"Are you… alright? I overheard you talking to… yourself." – Hunter

"Um… yea, I erh… I had too much to drink and today's just not my day." The young man felt embarrassed that he was caught red handed by a hunter; he had no clue on what to say now as he looked down at his bare feet.

_This is just not my day at all, now if I can only remember… wait, remember what exactly?_

**(more updates will come soon)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2** Slipping Memories

"I spent a long time trying to remember what my name is… which is strange" the young man thought to himself was he walked down the path to Whiterun, he was well dressed after having _a little chat_ with the noble he stocked. He had no idea what he was doing or where he was planning to go, all he could remember was the name Cicero.

"I don't who Cicero is… or remember what the person looked like…" the young man tried so hard to remember but it seemed to be useless and what bothered him the most was the way he had forgotten what the faces of his friends looked like, or did he ever had friends to begin with.

"You are a part of sheogorath, remember that he was the one that saved you for a reason. Or maybe your just not that good at remembering things" the voice in the young man's head would laugh, "Indeed, talking to myself and walking around half nude from the start is normal… wait, I meant not normal!" the young man growled in frustration at himself as he kicked the dirt and smacked his head with one hand.

"Ha! He said it! I heard it and you can't hide it because I heard it!" – the voice laughed

"Shut up! I did not mean to say it as a complement you fool!" – The young man argued at the voice in his head

"Here, let me repeat it for you" the voice snickered

"Don't you dare" – The young man hissed

"Walking around half nude is normal" – inner voice

"Damn it! I hate you, sadly I cannot get rid of you like a thorn" he so badly wanted to shut the voice in his head up but he had no way of doing it, he was now forever stuck with it.

While chatting to himself, he did not realize he was walking into Whiterun when two guards came walking up to him, their weapons wielded as they approached the lad.

"Halt Madman, what is your business here?" the guard on the left would question him as the young man looked at them and sighed, "My name is Sheogorath and I am here to see… um…" he already forgot what he was going to do and having a blade in front of him was no help.

"Sheogorath? By the eight, who would name their child after a mad god! Now come along with us and we will make sure you don't scare the citizens" one guard patted the young man on the head and lead him to the barracks, what tipped off Sheogorath now was being shoved by the other guard.

"Don't push me old man or I will guarantee that I won't be held responsible if you piss me off" the young man was not having a good day and the chattering voice just would not shut up, Sheogorath's right eye started to twitch from the building rage.

**To Be Continued**

"Great, now I am in prison, what's next? I can't run around drunk and singing Ragnar the Red from the top of my lungs" Sheogorath sighed in disappointment, having his mind slip inch by inch.

"Nope, did that last time and you were tackled down for it. Plus you had no clothes on, at the time" the inner voice laughed hearty at the cherish moment, making the young man feel more embarrassed now.

"Sadly enough, I remember being tackled last minute." The young man pouted for a minute, wishing he could have at least finished his song before being pounced on.

"Be happy you were having a nice breeze before they arrested you, my guess is that your singing was out of tune." The inner voice chuckled

"Hey! My singing was astounding, they were just jealous that they could not do the same" Sheogorath protested

"Hey loony, keep it down in there" a guard walked up to the man's jail cell and peeked in, to see the man sitting alone in the corner with his arms crossed.

"Why not come in and shut me up" Sheogorath glared at the guard, disliking the man staring at him like an animal or something. The guard only scuffed and walked away, leaving the loony to his chatting as the young man sighed and looked at the wall his shoulder was leaning against.

"How about you let me "Free" us and leave this place before you end up singing in the streets again?" the inner voice tried its best to convince Sheogorath with a dark menacing voice as the young man glanced at the cell door, "Each time I allow you to do so, I feel like I slowly forget who I am and what I was doing." He felt nervous but his other half was not so easy to convince since it had a way with words.

"Do not worry so much about it, lad. I know what I am doing so no need to wet your pants." The inner voice spoke with such conference, the young man had no choice but to allow his inner self take over.

"Fine"

**_Black out_**

_A soft voice would echo through the darkness, sweetly singing a familiar song and playing a Lute beautifully._

Oh, there once was a hero named Ragnar the Red

Who came riding to Whiterun from ole Rorikstead

(Pause)

And the braggart did swagger and brandish his blade

As he told of bold battles and gold he had made

(Longer pause)

But then he went quiet, did Ragnar the Red

When he met the shield-maiden Matilda, who said;

(Shorter pause)

"Oh, you talk and you lie and you drink all our mead

Now I think it's high time that you lie down and bleed!"

(Pause)

And so then came clashing and slashing of steel

As the brave lass Matilda charged in, full of zeal

(Pause)

And the braggart named Ragnar was boastful no more-

When his ugly red head rolled around on the floor!

After the song was over, the young man awoke to see who was singing but there was no one in sight when he found himself curled up against something warm. At first he thought it was a nicely made Imperial bed but he never felt the silky made sheets, it felt like skin.

"What in oblivion…?" Sheogorath thought to himself, rubbing the sleep from his eyes when he sat up slowly. Once he was fully awake, he took a moment to look around when he gasped. "In the name of the mad god…" he realized he was in the field again and the sound of heavy breathing gave him a good idea on where he is.

Sheogorath slowly glanced over his right shoulder and chuckled in fright when he saw the giant that held onto him like a doll, "Great…Just peachy great…" he whimpered when the giant woke to see his little guest awake.


	3. Chapter 3 having a pet

**Chapter 3** Having Pets

A figure would be running down the Solitude market, moving through crowds and guards as the dark figure pants heavily with each step.

"This is the last time; you will ever run from me!" Sheogorath yells, chasing after the other as he reaches down and pulls out a rope. The argonian looked back just a moment when he spotted the insane smiling man running after him with a rope, "Keep away! Guards! Help me!" the argonian screamed in fear as he quickly headed for the gates. He was getting tired due to his companion wolf armor he wore and this noble was fast, the guards on the other hand just watched as they remained at their post.

"Sorry citizen can't help you" the guard hid a small pouch of gold in his pocket and looked the other way, avoids watching what happens.

"You got to be kidding me!" the argonian thought as he spotted the gold pouch being slipped into the guard's pocket

The lizard heard a snap and before he could look, everything went black. The argonian fainted before he could reach the gates, making it much easier for the crazed man to drag the lizard back.

"Naughty pet, you're lucky I am not fully sane or I would have killed you" Sheogorath muttered quietly as he chuckled and kneeled down to pick the argonion up in his arms.

**To Be Continued**

**Note:** sorry viewers, I am just not inspired right now and might put my stories on hold. Any questions just comment… whichever you wish


End file.
